


Principal Harrow's Lesson Plan

by threwaway1138



Category: Taboolicious
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Breasts, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cumshots, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Hand Jobs, Incest, Lactation, Locker Room, Mother-Son Relationship, Older Woman/Younger Man, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, School Principal, Smut, Standing Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, big dick, breast feeding, double creampie, family friends, standing double penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threwaway1138/pseuds/threwaway1138
Summary: "“Looks like I’m in for a treat!” she remarked in delight. Her mouth began to water as she took in the wonderful picture of the two eager cocks mere inches away..."Josh and Andy are relaxing in the locker room after a nice workout when the Principal walks in to the locker room, and the Principal just happens to be Josh's Mom and Andy's Aunt's best friend.  Vanessa knows how to handle these students.
Relationships: Andy Davidson & Josh Harrow, Vanessa Harrow/Andy Davidson, Vanessa Harrow/Josh Harrow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

“That was a killer workout, dude!” 

“Thanks, man!” 

Josh and Andy found themselves in the Boys locker room of the Institute after a rather grueling weightlifting session. Andy had wanted to start adding some muscle to his frame after starting his incestuous relationship with his Mom. He wanted to be able to take care of her in many different ways and getting some more strength with the help of Josh was the way to do it. The locker room was empty save for the two friends as they recuperated after the hour long exercise lesson. Josh was thickly built, his body packed with muscle that drove all the girls crazy, too bad for them since he only had eyes for his Mom anyway. Besides the fact that Josh’s Mom and Andy’s Aunt Gina were best friends, they both bonded over the fact that they loved fucking their Mothers.

The pair had on the usual gym attire - Josh wearing a tight grey shirt that clung to his torso with sweat, a pair of black shorts with black tights underneath that went to his calves and Andy was in a navy tank-top that showed off his slowly growing muscles with red and white shorts - each one containing a large package that held their prodigious cocks.

“Your Mom is definitely going to like how your gonna look after a few more sessions.”

Andy laughed knowing that Josh was right, “Yeah she is!”

Just at that moment, the door to the room swung open and walking in without a care in the world was Principal Harrow.

* * *

Vanessa Harrow was the Principal of the Sycamore Falls Institute. She worked hard to set an example for her students, which included her son Josh and daughter Jane. Keeping her professional life and private life separate was usually number one on her list. Her kids were the most important things in the world to her. After the passing of her husband, she fell into a deep depression that really affected her but thanks to her best friend Gina, she was able to overcome it thanks in large part to the affection from her son. She had been the one to make the first move and their special relationship began in earnest. 

They fucked almost day in and day out, Vanessa reprimanding Josh when she found out that Jane had been also having sex with him, undoing all the training results she had achieved with Josh. Thanks to Gina she had a talk with both of her kids and they worked out a plan where they all could enjoy each other without guilt. On more than one occasion she had come home to find Josh and Jane going to town on each other and inserted herself into the situation, fucking both of them until they were spent and ready to pass out. 

* * *

“Hey there, boys! How was the workout?” Vanessa inquired as she walked into the locker room. 

Her sudden appearance surprised Josh who was not expecting her to still be at work, “Oh, Mom! I m-mean, P-principal Harrow.”

Vanessa thought it was adorable how he tried to correct himself.

“It was great Principal Harrow! Josh is really helping me out a lot.”

“I’m glad to hear that!” She really was since Andy had almost become like a nephew to her through the years. “Are you guys ready for your after-workout relief?”

“What are we doing now?” Andy questioned as a look of puzzlement came to his face.

Vanessa walked over to where they were sitting and plopped down onto the bench in between the two boys. She still had on her work outfit - a black blazer that was open in the middle and terminated before reaching her waist, a white collared blouse that was also open wide to show off her generous cleavage with the black and white lace of her bra showing above the edge of the shirt, a tight black skirt that hugged her ass and hips that landed mid-thigh, and finally a pair of sheer stockings with matching heels. It didn’t take much for her to notice as bulges appeared inside of the boys shorts. 

“Josh didn’t tell you? I’m here to make sure you get out any pent up energy so you can properly recover for maximum effectiveness!” She said it all as if she was their personal trainer giving them a lesson.

“Sorry I forgot to tell you, Andy. I think you’re gonna like it though!”

“Okay! I’ll let you show me how it goes,” he exclaimed with enthusiasm.

Vanessa began by taking off her blazer and handing it to Josh to which he leaned over and placed it down on another nearby bench. She gave Andy a smirk and hoped that he understood what was going on. The way he swallowed let her know that he did indeed understand what was about to happen. 

“First things first, boys. I need those sweaty shirts off right now,” she ordered as she poked each of them in the chest.

“Yes ma’am!” they both yelled in unison. 

Andy didn’t have any issues getting his tank top off since it was already pretty loose on him, but Josh’s was a slim fit style and he struggled a bit before getting it off. Vanessa chuckled while watching him remove his shirt, knowing that it was practically painted on him. 

“What’s next, Principal Harrow?”

Vanessa found Andy’s eagerness to be endearing. She was gonna show Gina and Emma’s boy a good time.

“Now it’s my turn to take something off and you will watch.” She stretched her legs out in front of her and kicked off the heels she was wearing, “I won’t be needing those.” Now that her blazer was gone, she was free to take off her dress shirt, which she did by slowly unbuttoning it gazing eye to eye from Andy to Josh and then back again. Vanessa didn’t care about the shirt as much as the jacket so when she was done removing it, she dropped it on the floor.L ast to go was her bra to which she deftly reached back with one hand, undid the clasp, and threw it down with a flourish as she gave each breast a squeeze. She could tell just how much the boys growing hard-ons were straining in their shorts. Deciding that mercy was the correct option here, she paused in finishing undressing herself to give her son and his friend some release. “Now I want the both of you to strip down and pull those aching cocks out.”

“Yes Princ…”

“No,” She cut them off before they could finish. “Right now Josh, I’m just Mom and Andy, I want you to call me Vanessa.” 

The boys both responded in the affirmative and began to strip. It didn’t take long for them to get the rest of their clothes off and stand at attention for Vanessa with their dicks ready to go. Pre-cum slowly dribbled from Andy’s tip, since this was all new to him, his excitement showed as his meatstick bobbed up and down slightly while he stood next to Vanessa. This was second nature for Josh and his full cock pulsed as the scent of sweat and male musk filled the air. 

“Looks like I’m in for a treat!” she remarked in delight. Her mouth began to water as she took in the wonderful picture of the two eager cocks mere inches away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more to come soon! hope you enjoy.
> 
> Characters belong to [Taboo](https://twitter.com/Taboo_licious) / [more Taboo](https://twitter.com/taboo_comics) You can find his work there or comics of these characters on [Smutbros.sexy](http://www.smutbros.sexy)
> 
> Find me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/Threwaway1138)


	2. Chapter 2

Vanessa had seen her son’s cock plenty. They’d been having sex for a few years now at this point and she knew every inch of it’s girthy might. Never before had she taken a dick or even heard of one that was this thick. The way she had grown accustomed to Josh and his spectacular member made her even more proud to be his Mother. Occurrences like this in the locker room happened very frequently.

What Vanessa was most surprised by was the incredibly large cock that stood opposite of her son’s. While Gina had told her of the times that Andy and her had fucked, she was amazed by the sheer size of what he was packing. Sure, she knew the general shape and description of it based off of Gina’s tales, seeing it in person was a whole different experience. While Josh’s dick was a more than respectable length of ten inches, in addition to his massive girth, Andy’s had to be at least two, maybe even three inches longer and his thickness almost identical. The thought of being stuffed full by these two monsters sent a flood of juices between her legs, and she could feel her panties soak through. Vanessa needed to get a taste or else she was going to go crazy at this point. 

“I only think it would be fair that I start with Andy first since he is our guest currently, don’t you agree Josh?” 

She could tell just how bad his dick was straining to be sucked, but knew that he had been instilled with plenty of manners, and he would comply.

“O-of course, Mom!” He was able to blurt out.

“Gooooood,” she purred.

Adjusting to a more comfortable position on the bench, she leaned forward and gave a small kiss to the pink tip of Andy’s dick. He released a quiet moan that made her smile knowing that even that light of a touch was enough to make him feel good. Vanessa looked up at him before asking, “Are you ready, Andy?” His answer came in the form of a rapid nod of his head, unable to even get out the word  _ Yes _ . His readiness now aware to her and Josh, she began by spitting in her right hand and wrapping it around his shaft before giving it a few slow pumps. Andy threw his head back and gave an even louder and longer moan as she gripped his cock and worked the shaft. Vanessa wondered if it had been long since the last time he had fucked Gina or Emma. She desperately hoped that he was full of cum. 

Finally with his cock ready to go, Vanessa opened wide and took it into her mouth. It had an altogether different feel and taste compared to Josh’s. The pre-cum had a tinge of sweetness to it while the foreskin was pulled back tight behind his small head. Twisting her tongue in swirls around it, Vanessa reached over with her other hand to show her son some love while servicing his friend. Josh let out a deep, low moan as she began to stroke his throbbing hammer.

Andy looked down and saw his Aunt’s best friend envelop his dick with her mouth and he could hardly stand up straight from the sensation. He had gotten plenty of blowjobs from Auntie Gina and his Mom before but the way Vanessa worked her tongue and mouth on his dick was completely new. He could tell just by observing how she sucked him off and the moans that reverberated from her throat that she loved giving blowjobs. He had to fight the urge to cum right then and there.

Vanessa took Andy’s dick in her throat and felt his balls hitting her chin before she pulled back to admire her handiwork. “Oh my goodness, Andy! Gina told me how great your cock was but even her praise doesn’t match what it’s like in action.”

“Thank you, Prin… Vanessa!” he stuttered out.

“You’re very welcome, young man.” Vanessa winked at him, before she decided she was ready for another dick now. “I think Josh is getting a little jealous over here from just having my hand only.” She gave his thick shaft another quick tug before asking, “Are you ready, stud?”

Josh had to admit he was actually getting jealous a bit. While he was still getting some stimulation from Vanessa’s hand, it wasn’t anything compared to her mouth and he saw the affect it was having on Andy. His Mom’s blowjobs were of legendary status. “Yes, please!” was the immediate reply when his mom questioned. Vanessa was on him in a flash, quickly shifting on the bench to face his crotch, and greedily swallowing his length. Now that he was sheathed inside her mouth, Josh reached down and put a hand on top of her head, but drew it back when his Mom looked up at him with an expression that signaled  _ not today. _ Usually Vanessa let him control the pace during blowjobs but he picked up on the mood that she wanted to be the one in charge of the two boys right now. 

Vanessa wanted to take care of the two stallions that were at her disposal and she wouldn’t be brooking any argument. Josh’s cock was throbbing in her mouth, his massive girth stretching her jaw farther than she had to for Andy’s. She had sucked him dry in the morning before school while promising that they would be able to fuck later. It wasn’t until around lunch time that he told her that he forgot about training with Andy but she insisted that it wouldn’t be an issue. The prospect of getting two meaty cocks for the price of one had turned her into such a sloppy mess that she masturbated in her office for nearly all of fifth period. 

While continuing to work Josh’s turgid length, slow and steady strokes in and out of her mouth, she reached over to Andy’s neglected member and wrapped her fingers around it. It was still glistening and wet from her ministrations before which made it easier to slide it up and down, casually jerking it off but paying attention not to do too much at once. She wanted to get the timing right for both of their cumshots. Moans were coming from both of the men as she worked their cocks and it drove her forward in pursuit of pleasure. Warmth pooled in Vanessa’s core as her need to be filled continued to grow. As much as she wanted to be fucked, she put her desires on the backburner while trying to focus on the task directly in front of her.

Now that his dick was receiving attention again, Andy let himself surrender to the sheer ecstasy it brought him. “Vanessa, that feels s-so goooood,” he whined. Gina and Emma knew just exactly how he liked his cock to be toyed with but the way Mrs. Harrow was stroking and twisting and squeezing was almost too much to bear. Andy felt his release beginning to build up within and could tell that it was a big one. “I’m g-getting c-close!”

At hearing Andy’s proclamation, Vanessa pulled back off of Josh’s swollen cock, “Oh dear. We can’t have you blowing too early now.” 

She heard the whine that escaped from her son at the sudden reversal. “Mooooom!!!” he complained as the cool air hit his bare shaft, no longer inside a nice and warm mouth. 

“I’ll get back to you soon sweetie but I have an idea for something else first,” Vanessa declared as she dropped her hand from Andy’s shaft and got up off the bench. She reached down to the side and found the zipper to her skirt where she unzipped it and slid it down her legs. Lifting one foot at a time, she stepped to the side where the skirt laid on the floor and she kicked it away in a flourish. “How does this look?” Vanessa asked Andy as she bent at the waist in front of him and pulled down her soaked panties. She gave her bare ass a spank once she removed the panties and tossed them aside.

“Your ass always looks great!” Andy practically drooled out. The sight in front of him causing his dick to twitch. Vanessa had a slim waist that flowed out to a wide set of hips and a juicy, meaty ass. Her body shape closer resembled his Aunt Gina’s rather than his Mom’s but he didn’t discriminate against either type of body. 

“Go ahead and give it a smack, pumpkin.”

Not one to turn down such a request, Andy wound back and gave her cheek a hearty slap that echoed through the locker room. 

“Mmmm fuck!” Vanessa moaned after the impact. Andy’s mouth dropped open as Vanessa’s ass jiggled in waves from his slap. His hand left a faint red imprint on her buttcheek and he wondered if the pain turned her on even more. As Vanessa was still bent over in front of him, he could see that she had reached down and rubbed at her pussy with one hand. She was certainly turned on. 

Vanessa’s ass cheek was on fire and her pussy was drenched. She started by inserting one finger inside before quickly adding another. After a few pumps in and out, she felt ready to burst. Andy was behind her and she couldn’t see what he was doing but she hoped he was enjoying the show, while Josh was in front of her and he was slowly jerking off his cock to the sounds emanating from her. Snapping back to reality, she told them what was going to happen next. “Boys, I’m going to lay down on the bench now.” They both paused from stroking their cocks and backed up to allow her room as she sat back down on the bench and turned to the side as she fell back so that her legs were straddling it on either side and her back was pressed against the hardwood surface. “Andy, come up here,” she patted her stomach to indicate where she wanted him, “and fuck my tits.” 

“Sure thing!” he exclaimed before doing just as she said. 

“And Josh, I want you to stand right behind me.” 

“You got it, Mom,” Josh affirmed as he maneuvered to stand inches from her head.

Andy stood over Vanessa and slapped his cock between her breasts. It was still slick from earlier which made it even easier to slide through the makeshift pussy that her breasts made. He squeezed them together and began to pound into them with a steady but forceful rhythm. “Feels sooooo good!”

Vanessa felt like the wind was being knocked out of her with every thrust of Andy’s meatstick but she managed to get control of herself enough so that she could begin sucking on Josh’s dick again. She reached back with one hand and pulled it into her mouth while she used the other to find his balls and began to massage them. The heat coming off his sack let her know that he was getting very close to cumming and it wouldn’t take too much more stimulation to release that massive load. 

“Holy shit Mom!” Josh cursed as Vanessa took his dick again. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as his Mom used her tongue to poke at the hole on his tip knowing that that was his weak spot. Small drops of pre-cum flowed out from the onslaught.

Vanessa knew both of them were on the precipice and she was ready to take their loads. She debated on having them just as they were now, with Andy wildly fucking her tits and Josh deep in her throat, but she decided that having them both cum in her face would feel best. While Andy continued to thrust on top of her, she pulled off Josh’s cock so she could talk. “Are you boys ready to cum?”

“Yes!” They both exclaimed in unison.

“Good. Andy, please get on down and stand like you were before.” After he de-mounted her, Vanessa leaned back up to a sitting position on the bench. Looking down at her breasts, she saw the grip marks from Andy’s fingers and she delighted at the thought that they made him feel so good. She then got on her knees between her son and his friend, and gripped both cocks firmly in each hand. “I want you both to cum all over my face,” she stated with lust in her eyes. Vanessa began stroking both shafts in the same steady rhythm, slowly getting faster and faster as she heard moans of pleasure coming from the boys. 

“Here it c-comes!” Andy yelled as the first wad of cum shot out of his dick.

“C-Cumiiiiiing!” Josh echoed as his release also made its way out.

Both of the explosions hit Vanessa in the face, one striking her on the cheek and the other in the forehead. As she continued to stroke each cock, more and more cum shot onto her face, thick jets of warm semen coating her. “Mmmmm,” she moaned as Andy came into her mouth. The taste sending chills down her spine. After what felt like hours, the cum shower slowly pittered out after about thirty seconds but there was enough pent up in both men that it was layered on thick. Vanessa was in heaven as the cumshots dripped off her face and onto her breasts, spreading the warmth. “Well done, gentlemen. Well done indeed.”

“I’ve never seen you covered in so much cum, Mom!” Josh remarked as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

“Do you like it?”

“You look gorgeous!!!” 

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Vanessa smiled. “How about you, Andy?”

“That felt incredible!” he exclaimed.

  
“That’s good to hear cause I can see that neither of you look like your done at the moment,” Vanessa said as she glanced between their still rock-hard cocks. “Josh, fetch me a towel please and prepare yourselves for the  **_real_ ** fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one! It was really fun to write with the perspective of three separate people. This is my first time writing smut whit more than just two involved. 
> 
> Find me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/Threwaway1138)
> 
> More to come!


	3. Chapter 3

Vanessa began by wiping the boy’s cum off herself. It was caked on even though it hadn’t had a chance to dry yet and it took two fresh towels to remove the thick batter. Josh and Andy stood with rapt attention, carefully observing as their partner showed off her body while cleaning up. Vanessa was very aware of the stares from her son and his friend, which in turn sent a new wave of arousal to her dripping pussy. Finally, she was the first one to break the silence while continuing her clean up, “Don’t leave those cocks alone, gentleman. I want you stroking them, keeping them ready for me.” Her brain told her that there wasn’t any chance they would go soft but she wanted to remind them regardless. 

“Yes ma’am!” the pair of voices replied.

“Goooood,” Vanessa purred. “I’m just about done wiping off from the cum-bath you both gave me.” She watched as the boys slowly tugged on their hard erections, maintaining them until it was time. The towels were now fully soaked with cum and she tossed them into the corner before returning her hands back towards her body. She carefully played with her breasts, gently squeezing them and tweaking her nipples. 

The touches were nearly enough to bring her to orgasm alone except something else squirted besides her pussy. 

Milk began to squirt out of her nipples as Vanessa continued to pinch and twist them. Moans escaped from between her lips and the boys seemed to be just as surprised as she was. 

Vanessa maintained the ability to lactate to this day even though it had been such a long time since Josh and Jane were at feeding age. Both her children still loved that it came on as a symptom of her arousal. The milk flowed freely, coming down in down in rivers from her nipples and coating the underside of her breasts while dripping across her stomach. “Ohhhh! It looks like I sprung a bit of a leak…” 

As if the sight in front of them was something out of a dream, Josh and Andy switched back and forth from staring at each other with awe-struck expressions to watching as Vanessa continuously pumped delicious milk from her breasts. Josh quickly analyzed the look on Andy’s face and could tell he was mesmerized by his mom’s breasts. Making sure to keep looking inconspicuous, he gave Andy a brief little nod as if to say  _ go for it _ . Andy almost missed the gesture but caught the movement in his peripherals. Now that he knew it was okay to make a move, he knelt down in front of Vanessa and leaned in towards her leaking teat before gathering it in his mouth. He began to suck with earnest as milk flowed over his tongue and down his throat. It tasted different than his mom’s milk but he certainly still liked the flavor. 

Vanessa was surprised but understanding of the younger man’s sudden move. Gina had told her just how much Andy enjoyed drinking from his mom’s breasts so naturally the introduction of milk here was a turn on for him. “Ohhhhh, good boy…” she moaned and threw her head back as he flicked at her nipple while it was in his mouth. She could feel him swallow as the milk continued to pour out as she looked towards Josh to ask, “Would you like a drink as well, honey?”

“Always, mom!” he exclaimed while taking a seat next to her on the locker room bench. It didn’t take long for him to grab her other breast and pull it towards his mouth so he could latch on. The milk flowed continuously as he sucked on it and Vanessa placed her hand on the back of his head to hold him steady. 

“Right there boys… That feels sooooo gooooood…” Vanessa moaned as Josh and Andy sucked her dry. Her pussy was running like a faucet by this point. As amazing as it felt to have her breasts played with, nothing compared to the feeling of being stuffed by a thick cock. All day she had known that Andy would be getting the first crack at her since this was uncharted territory, having been fucked plenty of times by Josh. She could see that his dick swayed from side to side as he knelt in front of her and pre-cum had started to drip from his tip again. In between orgasmic moans, Vanessa managed to clear her throat to get the room’s attention. “Alright gentlemen… My pussy is begging for it now and it’s time to put those weapons to use.” She released her grip on Josh’s head and he pulled back while Andy kept on attacking her breast. “AHEM!” She huffed and Andy seemed to shake himself out of whatever trance he was in. “Ohh.. I’m sorry, Vanessa,” he said weakly when he released his hold. “It’s okay, Andy. Making sure to please a woman fully is never a bad thing,” she told him with a kind voice to show that she wasn’t upset at all. “But I want that huge dick of yours inside me now.”

“Roger that!” He yelled with excitement as he jumped up to his feet.

Vanessa was thinking of what sort of position to have them in so that she could utilize both of the boys at the same time when a lightbulb went off in her head. She stood up off the bench and shook some feeling back into her legs. Those benches weren't the most comfortable things in the school for sexual escapades. “Andy, be a dear and lay down right here,” she gestured while indicating that he was to lay on the floor in front of the bench with his feet facing it and his head towards the other end. Wordlessly he plopped down into the position that she wanted. “Now while I sit down on his cock...” Vanessa stepped forward and squatted with her dripping snatch hovering above Andy’s throbbing cock. She reached down and grabbed his shaft, holding it steady so she could easily slide it in to her waiting entrance. The head of his cock was a burning heat against her lips before she finally sank down onto it. A loud, heady moan escaped from her mouth as the cock began to fill her up. “...J-Josh, you can come f-forward so I can s-suck on your dick.” 

Andy looked up and watched with amazement as Vanessa’s pussy swallowed his cock whole. She slid down his length, inch by inch, until it was completely sheathed inside. The feeling and shape of her pussy was different than either his aunt’s or his mom’s, but the way she moaned while impaled on his shaft was the same as he had heard many times before. He laid there in bliss as Vanessa used her strong legs to pump up and down on his thick pole. 

Josh stepped to his mother’s side where she was lowering and raising herself on his friends cock and angled himself so his own member was close enough for her to grab. This was the first time he had seen his mom with access to two cocks and his mind was clouded with lust. He leaned in closer and Vanessa began to greedily suck on his cockhead. The room was filled with sounds of skin slapping against skin and a slurping, sucking mouth.

“Ahhhh fuck! T-that feels so goooooood, Andy,” Vanessa cried out as she removed Josh from her mouth and continued to grind against Andy’s dick. The way he seemed to find new and different pleasure points in her pussy made her even wetter. The extra few inches of length to his cock compared to Josh’s had reached the entrance to her womb and the sensation sent an orgasm through her. “Oh god I’m c-cumming!” she screamed as her pussy squeezed down hard on Andy’s meatstick and squirt rushed out to coat his crotch. 

The orgasm that was wracking though Vanessa was almost too much to handle. Andy gritted his teeth while he attempted to hold off his own release. Normally in this situation he would blow a load right into his Mom or Aunt, but this was different and there was more fucking to be done. “Mrs. Harrow, you’re so tight!”

The orgasm finally came to an end and Vanessa was able to catch her breath. In jerky movements, she lifted herself fully off of Andy’s cock and plopped down on the floor next to him.  _ That boy is going to be a lady-killer, _ she thought to herself quietly. “Whew… that was quite an orgasm,” she breathed out. “I think it’s time to give my son’s dick a chance at some fun.”

Josh’s face brightened up at the prospect. “How do you want it, Mom?”

“You know what my favorite is,” she smiled and then winked at him. He definitely knew which it was.

He replied with an enthusiastic,“Okay!”

With that said, Vanessa got up off the floor and made her way over to the bench. She stopped before getting on top of it and got to her knees while spreading her legs wide and resting her forearms against it. “Andy, come around front here so I can give you some attention too.”

“Sure thing, Vanessa!” he exclaimed as he walked around towards where her front was facing, just at the perfect height to where his dick was. At the same time, Josh got on his knees and got himself into position behind his mom. He grabbed his shaft and angled it against the entrance to her pussy, feeling just how wet her folds were following the orgasm Andy had given her. He pushed forward and popped the head of his cock inside her waiting cunt with a moan. She quickly reciprocated his moan with one of her own as he shoved his prick in until it was completely disappeared in her velvety sheath. He loved the way that her walls felt around his shaft, every little bump and groove massaged his girth, a perfect home. He gripped her by the waist to give himself leverage, “Ohhhh fuck, Mom. Your pussy is incredible!” 

Vanessa could barely form a coherent thought as her son’s massive cock spread her open wide. While Andy was not lacking in girth, Josh was on another level with his thickness. It never failed in making her feel as if she was about to be torn in two and she loved every second of it. “Baby, mmmmm.. S-sooo gooood…” she moaned as Josh set a pace behind her with strong thrusts. “Well now, w-where are m-my man-n-ners…” she stuttered with each time Josh’s balls slapped against her clit when their bodies met, “I can’t l-leave this be-beautiful cock aaa-all alone!” Vanessa kept her arms down on the bench to support herself during the pounding and just leaned forward to take Andy’s cock into her mouth. She began swirling her tongue around his head and flicking at the frenulum where she knew he was sensitive. “Ahhh Vanessa...” Andy moaned as she went to work on him. It took a lot of effort for her to keep steady between the two boys but she was a pro. Josh continued to slam his hips into hers as he leaned down and began to tease her clit with one hand. The next orgasm began to quickly build up thanks to the added stimulation and soon enough, Vanessa was squirting all over her lovely son’s girthy cock.

Josh could feel his mom cumming around his dick, the extra rush of slick adding even more squelching sounds to the already cacophonous symphony in the locker room. He slowed down his pace and switched to long, slow strokes in order to draw out the orgasm his mom was experiencing. He could see that she had half of Andy’s cock deep in her mouth so that explained why she didn’t verbalize that she was cumming. Now that both he and his friend had made Vanessa cum with their dicks, there was only one thing left for the two of them to do…

A slap across her ass-cheek caused Vanessa to pull her mouth off Andy’s dick and yelp in surprise. She felt Josh ease himself out of her and she immediately felt empty. “What was that about young man?” she turned and chastised him with a cheeky grin. “You know I love the way your ass jiggles when I fuck you from behind, Mom.”

“Yeah, I do suppose that is a side-effect of my wonderful form,” she giggled. “Now I’ve gone and had yet another orgasm and neither of you boys have a relief yet.” She tapped her index finger against her chin and pursed her lips in a look of mock seriousness. “I think I have just the remedy for each of your needs.” Andy looked on with rapt attention, not knowing where this was going to go, his dick desperate for contact. “What do you mean, Mrs. Harrow?”

Vanessa leaned back off the bench and got to her feet and turned towards Josh. He was standing in the middle of the locker room waiting for the next order from his mother. “Andy?” she asked without looking back at him. “Yes!” he answered right back. “Come around and stand behind me if you would please.”

“Whatever you say!” was his reply and she could sense him climb over the bench and patiently wait for his next orders. She smoothly stepped forward and slung her arms behind Josh’s neck, pressing her breasts tightly against his chest. “Put those big muscles to good use and lift me up, baby.” Josh did as he was told and and bent down to hook his arms underneath his mother’s legs before raising her up into the air. “Good... now gently lower me down,” she said as she looked down between their bodies so Vanessa could watch as he lowered her right onto his protruding cock. “Ahhhhhhh…” she moaned as he filled her up once again, this time aided by gravity. 

”I want you to fuck my ass, Andy.” A double penetration was the only way for this fuck session to properly come to a conclusion. 

Andy, not one to disappoint, answered her in the affirmative as he strode forward and pressed his cock up against her tight backdoor. He had tried anal only once so far, back a few months ago with Auntie Gina, but the difference in sensation compared to her pussy milked him dry. He figured this was what Vanessa’s intention was. He leaned up and forced his tip into her asshole which drew a scream of delight from the woman now plugged up with two cocks. 

Vanessa saw stars dance across her vision. She felt incredible. 

The only thing that occupied her thoughts now was that she needed to be filled with cum. “Now fuck me, boys!” With her demand given, Josh and Andy began to thrust, one of them going in while the other was going out. Andy lifted her up by the ass to give Josh some more help with the weight as they continued to set up a rhythm. “O-ooohhh ffffff-fuck,” Andy moaned as Vanessa’s ass squeezed his cock. Vanessa tightened her grip around the back of Josh’s neck as the two boys mercilessly drove into her two holes. All she could manage to do was mumble platitudes as they continuously took turns shifting the focus on who would hammer their cock into her while the other would lazily grind his hips against her. Something about the angle at which Andy was reaching inside of her ass drew yet another orgasm out of her. This time her mouth was free and she let them know of her pleasure with a yell, “Cuuuuumming!” 

A few more thrusts and Josh felt his orgasm ready to burst. Grunting with the effort, he managed to say, “A-andy, I think I’m gonna cum soon. Are you c-close, too?” He couldn’t see Andy with Vanessa in the way but he still heard his reply of, “Right now!”

With Andy’s answer, Josh knew it was time. “Here it comes, Mom!” 

Vanessa felt it as two simultaneous waves of cum flooded into her pussy and ass. The warm seed continued to fill her as jet after jet of sticky cum blasted from the two massive cocks buried inside of her. “Ohhhh m-my god…” she moaned as their releases didn’t stop. “I c-can’t believe h-how much cum you’re shooting into me!” She could feel as Andy was the first one to stop cumming and soon after Josh did as well. 

“That was amazing!” Andy excitedly yelled, still with his cock deep in her ass. 

“You could say that again, buddy,” Josh remarked, while his mom dropped her head against his chest. 

Vanessa was lifted up higher into the air as both boys pulled their softening cocks out of her. Josh bent forward and unhooked one arm so that she could begin to stand on her own before doing the same with the other. She was surprised that she was able to support her own weight after such a thorough fucking. Cum now began to leak out of her pussy and ass, slowly coating her thighs. “Well boys,” she said between heaving breaths, “I’d say that was quite an after workout treat.”

“Yes, it was!” they both answered back. 

She smiled and began to walk towards the locker room showers. “Could you guys come and help me wash up?” she asked over her shoulder. “There’s a big ol’ mess here that requires some assistance…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the conclusion to our locker room fuck fest.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/Threwaway1138)
> 
> hope you enjoyed and let me know what you thought!


End file.
